The Rule
by sailorgrl94
Summary: Trinda is a normal girl who falls in love with a cancer patient and the hospital where she volunteers, but what will happen when a certain rock star shows up to complicate things.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Life never turns out the way you want it to. Well yeah, there are those people who have all of their dreams come true, but let us just say that they are the exception. I, and a lot of others, am the rule. If you look at me, you will see no happily ever after. You will just see … me.


	2. Cancer

Chapter 1

I walk into the place that has become so familiar to me in the past few months. The cancer wing at Devos Children's Hospital. No, I do not have cancer. Never have. But the most important person in my life does, Jake Dame. He is the love of my life that also has leukemia. We meet at the hospital and yes I feel in love with him while he had cancer.

I volunteer at the hospital often, reading to the little kids, hanging out with those who are my age, and visiting with those older patients. One day I was told that I had a new patient who I could hang with for a while, his name, Jake Dame. Jake was incredibly handsome. He had just checked in after discovering he had cancer and was about the start chemo treatments. Because of this, he still had his hair. His hair was a beautiful bronze shade that fell right above his eyes in casual disarray. His eyes were the brightest shade or green I had ever seen. He was tall and quite built. I could tell that he had a nice body under the sweat pants and sweatshirt he was wearing. I was instantly breathless when I saw him in that small hospital room and was eternally grateful that he could not see me from where he was standing gazing out the window.

"Knock knock?" I said shyly not knowing what else to say.

"Ahh!" he gasped.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I can go if you'd like."

"No it's fine. You just scared me a little bit." Was it just me or was he looking at me with hungry eyes. I could already feel my face start to flush bright red.

"Um," I was at a loss for word staring into those eyes that made me melt. Wait what was I saying. I can't fall for a patient. This could only lead to trouble. But I couldn't help myself. It was like I was drawn to him by some magnetic force and I was meant to be here.

I didn't realize I had been staring at him until I saw a new look of confusing cross his face. And I knew what he was thinking. Something along the lines of, "Damn, this girl is crazy." The words that came out of his mouth however was somehow comforting, "Are you OK? Do you need to sit down?" I still didn't answer, "oh boy! Um I should call a nurse."

At those words, I snapped out of my trance. "No I'm fine. Sorry I was zoning out."

He looked relieved that I wasn't going to keel over on him, and then he did something that no boy has ever done to me. He grabbed my hand and kissed it and I knew that this was going to be the start of something beautiful.

We have been dating for a few months now and he has been in and out of the hospital for treatments but he always seems in good spirit so it gives me hope.

But no matter how hard I try there is the voices in the back of my head saying what I already know, "He might not make it. Stop now or it will hurt too much when it comes crashing down." Quite a few times I come close to ending it but every time I do I look into those green irises and I end up taking one step away from that voice in my head and one step closer to my heart.

These few months together I have seen him at his best … and his worst. I watched as his beautiful hair that I loved to run my fingers through when his soft lips tenderly meet mine. I watched as the muscles that my hand caressed slowly faded away. I watched as even his green eyes started to dull into a light green-gray.

Some days it was so bad that I couldn't bear to see him. I always tried to hide the pain in my eyes on the many bad days that he had, but he always saw right through me. "Just go," he'd say to me when I quickly wiped a few tears from my face.

"No," I tried to protest, "I want to be here for you. I have to be." I quickly grab his hand and hold on tight.

He grasps my hand just as tightly as if he doesn't want to let me go either. For one split second, I see the fear in his eyes that he tries so hard to hide from me. When I look in his eyes again the look quickly goes and he kisses my hand. I close my eyes, content with the moment, pretending that everything is ok, but then his voice bring me back to reality. "Come on babe," he jokes, "You baby me too much. I can be alone for a while and I know you have been neglecting your work for me." I try to protest but his lips meet mine and I completely forget what I was about to say. His lips move eagerly on mine and I am putty in his hand.

He pulls away too quickly and we are both left breathless. "Trust me," he assures me while staring deeply into my eyes, "I will be fine, and I will be here when you come back."

To dazed form the kiss to fight, I softly kiss his lips and exit his room.

Once I am finally away from him, the fear creeps back into my mind and the tears come from my eyes. I can't help it. I can't lose him. I start to think about all the possibilities that could happen. All the things that I have shielded my mind form thinking of.

I have stopped in a corner when I hear footsteps.


	3. Surprise

Chapter 2

I turn my head to the side and try to quiet my sobs hoping that whoever is coming her way pays no attention to her.

My sobs finally cease but the tears are still flowing like a river, distorting my vision. The footsteps get closer and closer and then they suddenly stop. I have this strange feeling that someone is watching me. Finally, I look to see someone towering over me. I could not make out what his face looked like due to the tears.

After what seemed like an eternity I finally speak, "Can I do something for you?"

"No."

"Fine," I say hoping he would leave but he doesn't. I couldn't be strong anymore so the sobs return. A normal person would run away from this kind of reaction but he stays. I feel him slide down the wall next to me, he lightly touches my arm, and it is oddly comforting. Not thinking, I grab his hand needing it to try to pull myself together.

"Do you need anything?" he asks.

With him being near me to comfort me I am starting to get better. The tears have slowed and the sobs had ceased. "No, I'm OK now. I'm Trinda," I say quietly.

"Nate," the boys says as he slowly gets up and extends his hand towards me to take. I do and we are both standing. He is quite a bit taller than me, about a foot, and he is quite a bit muscular. He is wearing a pair of tight skinny jeans with a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up just below his elbow. His face was … well… cute, adorable, and gorgeous. He has amazingly deep, chocolate eyes. His hair is a shade of dark brown and is extremely curly. He looks familiar but my mind is in such a distraught place right now I can't think of where I've seen him before.

"Well I guess I should get back to work."

"Oh right," he says softly. As I am about to walk away he calls for me, "Trinda?"

"Yeah?"

"Um … do you know where the nursing station 22G is?"

"Yes that is where I work I can show you now if you'd like."

"That would be great!"

As we walk down the hall, we make small talk, and I find out that I really like him. It feels like he is my best friend.

When we finally arrive, the nurse working the front desk and gets up to greet him, "Mr. Grey, it is so nice of you and your brothers to take time out of your busy schedule to come and visit some of the patient."

"Oh, it's no problem. Me and my brothers really enjoy doing stuff like this," Nate says with a dazzling smile.

"Speaking of your brothers, where are they?"

"They stopped in the cafeteria. We ate an hour ago so of course they are famished!"

Right then I finally realize were I have seen him, a million times on my bedroom wall where my Jonas Brothers poster hangs. OMJ I am standing a foot away from Nate Gray. I'm not one of those fans that fall over or bawl when I see them but it is still awesome.

"Trinda, I was wondering if you would guide Connect Three around the pediatrics' wing, or anywhere else in the hospital."

"Sure!" I say eagerly.

"Dude this place is huge we're never gonna find it!"

"Come on! We've been looking for like what? Two minutes?"

"I told you we should have stopped in the cardiac unit for directions."

"We don't need directions! I know exactly where we're going."

"Sure you do."

I can see them now. The missing two missing Greys have arrived. Although we could see them they were still could not find us.

"Guys! Over here," says Nate

They automatically look towards us and jog over. "See I told you we weren't lost!" said Jason Grey.

"Well," said Shane, "there was that one time in Kansas we got lost in that grass stuff."

"We were in a corn maze!"

"So."

"Guys stop!" Nate says.

"Sorry," they both say.

"Ok," the nurse continues, "Trinda will take you around the hospital so you can mingle with the patients. At 5 you guys can go get food and then leave or come back or whatever. Any questions?"

Shane raises his hand, "Yes?"

"Do we get a snack time?"

Nate and Jason both simultaneously smack him in the back of the head.

"Haha!" I laugh, "OK if you don't mind I would like to make a pits stop right across the hall. Is that OK?"

"Yeah, sure," the boys all agree.

We all walk down the hall until we get to Jake's room. "Knock, Knock," I say quietly.

"Who's there?" says that beautiful voice that brings a smile to my face.

"Me!" I announce as I walk in, "Just checking in you before we go."

"We?" he asks hesitantly.

"Me and the boys," I say as they all file in.

"Hey man!" Shane says as he goes up to do some funky handshake thing.

"Hey?"

"That's Shane, Jason," I say pointing them out, "and that's Nate." Was it just me, or does Nate seem very quiet?

"Hey you look familiar," Jake announces.

They laugh and proceed to introduce themselves again.

"Hey I'm Shane."

"I'm Jason."

"And I'm Nate and we are."

"Connect Three!" they all end together.

"Oh right, you're that little boy band." Jake always acts like an ass when he's jealous but why should he?

"Yep," said Nate in an equally hostile voice.

"OK," I spoke trying to stop the tension in the room, "we should get going. Bye Hon."

"Bye." Jake said. As I went to turn around and leave, Jake grabbed my arm and spun me around. Before I knew what was happening his lips crashed on mine. He eagerly molded his lips around mine with an urgency that I had never seen him have. Like always, when he started kissing me I forgot about everything just concentrating on the amazing feeling that jolted through my body. His tongue soon ran across my lips and I realized then that we were not alone. I quickly pulled away as chagrin flushed my cheeks.

The boys were all turned away acting like nothing out of the ordinary was happening. My eyes rested on Nate's face. His eyes had this odd look in them that resembled what I saw in Jake's when I came in with the boys.


End file.
